Prophecy of The Sword of Moon & The Sword of Snow OVA: Kakashi's Mask
by Czar Joseph
Summary: This is a One-Shot Story of Prophecy of The Sword of Moon and The Sword of Snow; This is the Prologue of the Chunin Exams. Hitomi was wondering of what her sensei/brother Kakashi of what's underneath that mask. So as Naruto and Sakura the 2 members of Gotei Team joined up for this story. Few Characters will not appeared for this story. And Pls. Read and Review - Complete


One-Shot Story of Prophecy of The Sword of Moon and The Sword of Snow

* * *

"Normal Talking"/_ 'Thoughts'  
_**":Demonic:" / "Summons"**

/_'Hollow Talking'_/  
"Spirit Talking"/** "‡Jutsu/Kido‡"  
**~Flashback or Imagination in Mind~

* * *

**AN: This is one-shot story of this? Since many fanfic user couldn't make this chapter like Chi Wizard Ninja Story since don't know where is that story? This story will having Naruto will acting like Byukuya in this story.**

**AN2: Sorry, my fault of should Edited on purposed.**

* * *

**Declaimer: I don't own Naruto and Bleach.  
**

* * *

**Naruto Op 4: GO! Fighting Dreamers**

**(Music Start)  
**  
**(Instrument Play - 0:00 - 0:05)**

We are Fighting Dreamers  
Takami wo mezashite  
Fighting Dreamers  
Narifuri kamawazu  
Fighting Dreamers  
Shinjiru ga mama ni  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

Right here Right now (Go!)  
Buppanase like a dangan liner!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)

Kewashii shura no michi no naka hito no chizu wo hirogete doko e yuku?  
Gokusaishoku no karasu ga sore wo ubaitotte yaburisuteta

Saa kokoro no me  
Mihiraite shika to ima wo mikiwamero! (Yeah!)  
Ushinau mono nante nai sa Iza mairou!

We are Fighting Dreamers  
Takami wo mezashite  
Fighting Dreamers  
Narifuri kamawazu  
Fighting Dreamers  
Shinjiru ga mama ni  
Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

Right here Right now (Go!)  
Buppanase like a dangan liner!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Buttakitteku ze catch on fire!

Right here Right now (Go!)  
Buppanase like a dangan liner!  
Right here Right now (Burn!)  
Buttakitteku ze catch on fire! (Bam!)

**(Music Ended)**

* * *

**(Story Start)**

**==With Naruto and Sakura - At the Alley==**

With Naruto and Sakura were having spend time together at the alley, at time Naruto leave Noriko with the care of the Haruno family or future in-laws since they love the little one, since they continue dating for at least since they heard. "Aho...! Aho...!" As the couple look up on their attention it was a crow echo the same words or gawk flies in the air, it could help with a chuckled and since why that crow always said the same thing, but they shrugged their shoulders and continue walking then as Sakura turn her attention and saw Sasuke's body wavered like a tall shoot of grass in the wind.

"What happen to Sasuke?" Sakura wondered.

With Naruto respond. "I don't know? But let's see what's the commotion about?" He curious. 'Wait a minute! That was...' Naruto Sr knew the commotion about.

**==At the Same Time - With Team 7==**

At the hidden leaf village in a back alley. A bird flew across the sky and cawed. With a "Aho...! Ahou...!"

Hitomi appeared with a dry look. "Hey, you wanna see it don't ya?" The red haired whispered to her teammates. "I'd say it's time."

"For what?" Sasuke asked.

"C'mon, you know what I'm talkin' about," Hitomi said.

"Kakashi-nii's- _real face_," Hitomi held a flashlight under his face for dramatic effect.

"Uwaah," Sayuri screamed, "What's the matter with you?!" She said as she took the flashlight and hit her with it.

"Please,Hitomi, this is lame, count me out for not interesting. When we finish today's mission, I'm outta here. Let's go Sayuri!" Sasuke said. This time, Sasuke had a blue shirt and white pants and the Quincy cross on his symbol. _'Or maybe went to Hinata-chan for some time together.'_ With a smirked.

"Yeah, you're totally right, Nii-san." Sayuri said. _'Who am I kidding heh, this sounds like fun.'_

Hitomi was annoying. "What if he has thick lips-" She whispered to Sasuke.

Sasuke froze mid-stride.

"-like a _'blimp'_?"

_'A blimp. Blimp. Blimp. Blimp_.' The thought occurred. In the depths of Sasuke's mind.

~Kakashi's face appeared. He took off his mask to reveal giant "blimp-lips".~

Sasuke's body wavered like a tall shoot of grass in the wind.

_'Hehehehe, just one more little push._' Hitomi snickered thought before she spoke. "Or maybe bucked teeth?"

Sasuke froze.

~_'Bucked teeth. Teeth. Teeth. Teeth.'_ Kakashi appeared again. This time he was reading a little red book. When he put it down, he had giant bucked teeth that clattered together.~

A shiver ran the length of Sasuke's body like a ringing.

Hitomi grinned from ear to ear.

**==Later at the Ichiraku Raman==**

**(Naruto Soundtrack - Afternoon of Konoha Start)**

"Well this is out of the ordinary," Kakashi said.

"Here, thanks for waiting," Teuchi said as he put a bowl of ramen on the counter.

With along with Kakashi were Naruto with a byakuya-like expression, Sakura, Hitomi, Sasuke and his twin sister Sayuri were seated in the stools of the Ramen Shop since Hitomi's actions? But they give her one bowl only. With Naruto thought back since a secret mission that made by his former sister Hitomi hours ago?

**==Flashback started==**

"What's all the commotion about?" A voice came in, as Sasuke was saved and heavy breathed if Hitomi tries to give him felled something on his mind about Kakashi's mask. As Sasuke saw Naruto and Sakura was wandering together in the alley with Hitomi shock of she saw Naruto along with Sakura.

With Sasuke said. "Senpai! We were just about head back to home after the mission until before Hitomi decide to find out about Kakashi-sensei's face? Since I don't want to find out!" He explained.

Naruto and Sakura flinch of what he explained to them, as they look each other with curious as Naruto turn his attention to Hitomi and said. "Is this true?" He asked his former sister.

Hitomi nodded. "Hai, since tou-san and kaa-san was curious of what's Kakashi-nii's mask look like? So I decide to make a secret mission since my friends not interested so I filled Sasuke something weird thing of what Kaka-nii's mask!" She explained.

Naruto silent of her explanation as since his parents were told about his father's brother, since his been trying for years of what he look like? in Naruto's Mindscape Naruto Sr was curious along with his wife. With Ichigo and his hollow perona was curious of what the mask man jonin of what his mask look like? As Soul Kushina? She did knew not knew about Kakashi's mask. But since he and Minato at her other world that time.

With the Older Naruto in his son's mind and said. 'Damn, I was right! Me and Hime have been trying to years to see Nii-san's face and every time it's brought up act like that.'

'Yeah, I'm curious too.' Sakura spoke up as this was something she too had always wondered. When She and her husband Naruto had tried various times to see his face over years they have kniwn hin but each time they missed they only 2 people how see his mask is Ayame and Teuchi and every time someone brought it up or when his adopted father Naruto Sr's brother-figured Kakashi showed up, she would always blush at then mention or sight of him. With Naruto Jr thought. _'You about this?'_

'Yeah, when after Granny Tsunade was named declared as the Godaime (5th) Hokage? We been going the next mission and so since I was a young? Nii-san's mask is always secretive at the time. And me, Sakura-chan, Haku-san and Sasuke are decide of what his face look like?' Naruto Dr explained. 'And you better joined them.' 

_'You sure?'_ Naruto Jr curious his father as Sr mentally nodded. _'Very well, I guess it's time to me to get interesting.'_

Back in reality. Naruto sighed with a Byakuya-like expression. "I see, maybe I will joined you on this mission."

Hitomi exclaimed. "Really?"

Naruto eyes closed nodded with his girlfriend curious. "I guess I'll join you as well." Sakura said, with her boyfriend nodded.

"I guess It's time for at least we can do."

**==Flashback Ended==**

"Five of you treating me to lunch, I wouldn't be surprised if it snowed on me?" Kakashi said. After that moment, a mound of snow landed on him and in his bowl of ramen.

"Taiseikō! (Great success)" Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hitomi and Sayuri said. Sasuke held up a white sign with white writing '成功' on it. Hitomi with both peace sign above on her head.

"You know what I mean," Kakashi said with his arms crose. Apparently, the last "piece" was a fantasy.

Naruto remained silent with a same expression, As Hitomi, Sakura, Sayuri and Sasuke were caught of guard by this accusation.

"Here, thanks for waiting," Teuchi said as he put a bowl of ramen on the counter, again.

"Three of you treating me to lunch, I wouldn't be surprised if it snowed on me-," he put his hands up to block the probable snow drop, "Today!?"

He reached for the chopsticks, "or something."

The bowl of ramen exploded beneath him.

"Taiseikō!" Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hitomi and Sayuri said. Sasuke held up a white sign with white writing '成功' on it. Hitomi with both peace sign on above her head.

"Is that the idea?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto remained silent again, As Hitomi, Sakura, Sayuri and Sasuke were caught of guard by this accusation again.

"Here, thanks for waiting," the ramen shop owner said as he put a bowl of ramen on the counter and again.

"The three of you treating me to lunch?" Kakashi asked. "You're not gonna drop a big bucket of snow on me- are you?" He put his hands up to block the probable snow drop. "Or something like - that!" He held up a hand to block the possible explosion as he reached for a pair of chopsticks. "Naw, I'm just being silly."

Kakashi looked up and was hit by a giant boxing glove mounted on a giant extending wood arm. "Mph!" - with a bell ring effect.

*CRASH*

That send Kakashi outside and hit a fence and fell on the ground flat as a pancake. "Hhaa~~"

"He fell for it and Taiseikō!" Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hitomi, Sayuri, Teuchi and Ayame said as Sakura held up the '成功' sign. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Hitomi and Teuchi held up the "peace" sign and Ayame holding a extented mechanism and a punching glove.

"Well...?" Kakashi asked, his arms crossed. Back in the Bar

Naruto still silent to keep his cool down, As Hitomi, Sakura, Sayuri and Sasuke were caught of guard by this accusation and again.

"C'mon, you guys are up to something right?" Kakashi said, leaning forward.

"Wha-wha-wha-. What are ya crazy?" Hitomi asked quickly.

"Kakashi-sensei, please, you just got out of the hospital since the mission last time," Sayuri said, "now uh, please, why don't you just go ahead and eat."

"Well, alright then. I suppose I should just, dig in," Kakashi said before grabbing the chopsticks.

"Thank you for waiting," Teuchi said as he put a bowl of ramen on the counter.

"The roasted pork is on us," Ayame said.

Naruto, Sakura, Hitomi, Sayuri and Sasuke stared intently at Kakashi.

"Mmm, mmm," Kakashi said as he split the chopsticks. Hearing a heartbeat effect, as Sakura and Sayuri with her hands bottom her chin. With Naruto and Hitomi as same expression with their eye's widen and Sasuke gaze at Kakashi.

He reached up slowly to take off his mask.

"Itadakimasu," Kakashi said as he about to pull his mask down.

The suspense was mounting on this one moment. All eyes were on Kakashi's face. Before they gulped.

But then-

"Hey, Naruto-kun. What a coincidence!" a Ino said appeared as she put her arm around Naruto, blocking everyone's view of Kakashi. Ino was accompanied by Shikamaru and Chouji.

"DDDDEEEEHHHHHHH!" Hitomi, Sayuri and Sakura screamed as Kakashi's soon-to-be-revealed-face left their view. As they started trashing around to move the view.

"Get out of the way INO-BUTA!" - Sakura said,

"What did you say?!" - Ino said,

"AW MAN! I CAN'T SEE AT ALL SQUAT!" - Hitomi said,

Kakashi's ramen was finished with his hands clap. "Ah, Gochisōsama. That was good."

Hitomi and Sasuke had Chouji in a strangle hold, and Sakura and Ino were trying to pry each other out of the way along with Sayuri, while Naruto stood if he could use his shunpo to see it.

"So fast," Hitomi, Sakura, and Sasuke said unison. With Naruto moaned.

"Hm, something wrong?" Kakashi asked turning to the three wrestling group of ninja.

"Hehe, no, of course not. What makes you say that?" Sakura asked as she and Sasuke tried to look as innocent as possible along with Sayuri and Hitomi, with Naruto relax.

"What the-" Hitomi said pointing to Teuchi and Ayame.

Both of them were blushing wildly. With Ayame has hearts on her eyes.

"Huh?" Kakashi wondered as he got a weird look.

"Okay. Now I'm curious," Hitomi, Sakura, Sayuri and Sasuke all said and Naruto sighed.

Later in the alley where Hitomi proposed the whole see-Kakashi's-true-face plan. Before with another. "Ahou...! Ahou...!" A crow said.

"That's it! Nothin's gonna stop me from seeing that face!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, but how? You got any ideas?" Sayuri asked Hitomi.

"Don't you worry-" Hitomi said.

"We'll see one way or another," Hitomi said holding the flashlight under his face again for dramatic effect.

Naruto spoke in. "Sayuri was asking 'how', Hitomi!" Before he took her flashlight.

Hitomi flinch. "*Sigh*, alright smarty pants. How do you propose we do it!" She asked.

"Well we-" Sayuri stammered.

"We'll just have to tail him around for the day," Sasuke said. "He'll take off the mask eventually."

"I agreed," Naruto said.

"Oh Naruto-kun," Sakura said in a sweet tone.

"Oh whatever. Good plan Captain Obvious!" Hitomi said.

"I'm sorry what was that!?" Naruto and Sakrua asked with their eyes glaring at her.

"Eep! Uh, never mind, Nii-san." Hitomi said, afraid of Naruto and Sakura.

**(Naruto Soundtrack - Kakashi's Theme - Starts)**

It was later on in the day, and Kakashi was walking down the street carrying a bag of bread, soda, and medical supplies.

"Hm?" Kakashi turned his head to the right. He was mid-stride, and he was standing in front of a book store that sold perverted novels. With Naruto and Sakura eyes twitching.

He dropped his bag on the ground and started scuttling across the window like a demented insect as he fawned the perverted books

"What in the world is Kakashi-nii doing?" Hitomi asked his two teammates and Naruto and his girlfriend.

Hitomi, Sakura, Sasuke and Sayuri were on the top of a building hiding behind a billboard. With Naruto used his Bakudo #26. Kyokko to concealed without notice.

"It's so disappointing," Sayuri said.

Kakashi turned around suddenly.

"He's on to us!" Sasuke said as they all ducked.

"Hitomi you idiot. You blew our cover," Sayuri said.

"What? Why the heck is it my fault, ttebayo?!" Hitomi asked.

"Wait- my favorite book is going to be a movie?" Kakashi said as he looked at the billboard. "I'd better order tickets in advance." Kakashi ran off like an excited school girl.

Sakura poked her head up from behind the billboard. "Hey, he's on the move," She said.

"C'mon, let's move before we lose him," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, right!" Hitomi said.

All of them jumped off the building as Kakashi took a right corner down the alleyway.

"Huh? He's not there." Sayuri said as they all rounded the corner.

"He's gone," Sakura added.

"Ah great, he got away," Sasuke whined.

"Are you kidding? Where did he vanish off to? ttebayo!" Hitomi asked.

"Hey," Kakashi said from right behind them.

Everyone was caught vastly off guard nervously shaking.

"What are you four doing?" Kakashi asked as he leaned forward, the groceries all back in the bag. "Do you guys need me for something?"

Everyone shook their heads wildly. "Uh, No, -Not really."

"Hmm," Kakashi wondered.

Sakura, Sasuke, Sayuri and Hitomi all turned their heads to face Kakashi, Hitomi has her jaw slacked, Sasuke has his mouth crossed, then Sayuri and Sakura with a innocent smile trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. But then Naruto appeared and cancel his bakudo and shook his head.

Back at the usual place with Hitomi appeared.

"Hey. How'd he figure out we were tailing him huh?" Hitomi asked.

"Well, maybe there were just too many of us," Naruto said.

"Oh please, if you know how to hide, it doesn't matter how many people there are," Hitomi put the flashlight under his face for effect. "Don't tell me you've forgotten all of your jutsu Sakura."

"You're the one who forgets!" Naruto said as before he hit Hitomi.

"We should shadow him. It'll be good practice. But we should do it solo this time," Sasuke said as he walked off.

"Yeah, I agreed with him? Meet us at the Tea Stand!" Naruto said as followed his friend.

"Yeah, your right, Nii-san and Naruto-kun. We should totally ditch Hitomi, for sure." Sayuri said.

"You got that right." Sakura agreed.

"SAY WHAT!?" Hitomi said after he got up.

**==With Kakashi in Theater==**

"Hmm, forlorn, Junco befell on him, 'I'm losing you, and in doing so I am lost.'," Kakashi read from his book before he got out in the theater.

**(Naruto OST - Fooling Mode - Starts)**

Hitomi was behind him, hanging on the underside of an awning.

She dropped down and ran to a corner, then across the street and hid behind another wall.

Hitomi looked around the wall just in time to see Kakashi disappear. "What?!" Hitomi looked around desperately for Kakashi "What the- he- ah- uh- where'd he go?"

**==At a Tea stand==**

Sasuke, Sayuri and Sakura were taking a sip of tea with Naruto lending against the tree sipping his own tea. They all turned to see Hitomi.

"Hehehehe, Nii-san got away," Hitomi said rubbing the back of his head. A view of the stand with a signs are '栗' (Chestnuts) sign on top of the stand and the banners om the stand has one '栗' on the center and the two on both sides are '甘' (Sweet).

"Just as clumsy as always, like your mother." Sayuri said.

"Why are you such an idiot?" Sasuke asked rhetorically.

"You should have to keep quiet if the enemy hears you on it's attention." Naruto advised.

Hitomi hung his head in shame.

**==Training Grounds 7 - Memorial Stone==**

It was raining, Sakura and with Sayuri was hiding in a tree, and Kakashi was standing in front of a memorial for those ninja who were killed in action. Kakashi didn't make any movement whatsoever.

"Mou, what is Kakashi-san doing?" Sakura asked. She and the Uchiha heiress was soaking wet from sitting in the tree.

Sayuri agreed. "Yeah? Kakashi-sensei hasn't even moved in ages."

They looked over to Kakashi again.

"Don't tell me? Come on!" Sakura ran out of the tree with Sayuri followed and in front of Kakashi.

"Ahhh!" Sakura and Sayuri screamed.

Both was faced a scarecrow that was dressed like Kakashi.

"He knows we were shadowing him!" Sakura said.

**==At a tea stand...as usual==**

Hitomi and Sasuke were taking a sip of tea with Naruto as the same against the tree. They all turned to see Sakura and Sayuri.

"Eh, hehe," Sakura said as she scratched the right side of her face. And Sayuri behind her with her eyes rolled away.

Hitomi and Sasuke both hung their heads in shame with Naruto shook his head.

**==Later - Same place==**

The rain had stopped. And another. "Ahahahou...! Ahou...!"

Sayuri, Sakura and Hitomi were taking a sip of tea. They both turned to see Sasuke and Naruto.

"So Sasuke, Naruto-kun, how'd it go?" Sakura asked excitedly.

Sasuke turned his head to the left. "We got tired of shadowing him."

"So am I? I can't get myself involve." Naruto said.

Everyone hung their heads in shame.

**(Naruto OST - Fooling Mode - Ended)**

**==Next Day==**

Team 7 and 11 (Gotei Squad) were were all leaving the village gates. Since Naruto will be accompany them with Sakura, while Kushina has some errands, and Haku is at the Hospital.

"Hehehehe. Off we go! Since Tou-san give us an simple mission, it's no problem!" Hitomi said enthusiastically.

_'The mission is helping out at a farm,'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

_'The mission it-self's not a big deal_,' Sayuri thought to herself.

'And I guess this will be interesting.' Sakura thought.

_'No matter what happens we're gonna see it_,' Hitomi thought to herself.

_'Kakashi-sensei's/Kakashi-san's real face_,_'_ Hitomi, Sakura, Sayuri and Sasuke all thought.

"What's with you guys today?" Kakashi asked like nothing out of the ordinary was going on, "you seem ready for anything."

"Oh we're ready all right," Hitomi, Sayuri and Sakura both said excitedly. Sasuke and Naruto nodded.

"Alright then, good to hear," Kakashi said with a happy look on his face as he walked off.

_'This is all part of the plan.'_ Naruto Jr thought.

But then a voice came in. "I've finally found you..."

With a few distance on the top of the trees, there are three figues. One is on the middle stand and the other two is besides the center, then a man with angry eyes and wore a face mask and a Hitai-ate is a Haze symbol. "...Kakashi Hatake!"

As he stared at Kakashi zoom in and said. "Kakashi... It has been a long time, but I will settle my long standing grudge!"

"Aniki, what is your grudge?" One is on the right, as the 'Aniki' punch his head.

"Fool! Have you forgotten?!" Aniki said angrily before continue. "I cannot happened in the spring of three years ago..."

**==Flashback in 3 years ago==**

At night in the moon on the hill. "No!" A girl screamed, running away.

"You don't need to be that scared," one of her pursues exclaimed. It was a beautiful full moon that night, the night sky a perfect blend of blue and black. The woman screamed again, running out of the forest and climbing up a dirt hill.

At the top of the hill, two trees overlooked the edge.

"No!"

"Our boss says he has something to talk to you about," the other pursuer said.

The young woman stopped, her face pale as she turned around—as she was at a dead end now. "Aniki?!"

There was the sound of ropes being pulled as a young man, clothed from head to toe with only his face showing, appeared from over the ledge. He stood on a makeshift swing, a rose in his mouth, his eyes closed.

**(Naruto OST 1 - Sexiness - Starts)**

With those two pursuers with hearts on their eyes of his making his appreance.

When he was done being pulled up, he opened his eyes, taking out the rose and holding it out to the woman. "I love you…please marry me!"

"Aniki is so cool!" two men exclaimed.

"No..." the woman said flatly, looking disgusted.

"There's no need to be embarrassed. You can be honest and fly into my arms." The man leaned forward, opening his arms, but in the process, he fell off the swing, landing on his face. **(AN: What a stupid fool? Since it's funny though.)**

"No..." the woman said again, more firmly this time.

"Don't worry, even though I look like this, I have quite the sum of money!" - Before swing the rose and pop into two money fell in both sides.

"I'm telling you, no!"

**(Naruto OST - Sexiness - Ended)**

Before 'Aniki' stood and demand. "What? You're turning me down in these surroundings?" Then a swing hit his head behind and sends him into the women's legs

"What I say no, I means no!" The women kick him in a face.

"I made it such a romantic setting, though…how come?!" 'Aniki' said before he sit up adn rubbing his nose.

"I don't like what I don't like!" the woman shrieked.

"Why don't you stop it around there?" Kakashi asked, peeking out from a bush and looking over at the others with a mildly annoyed expression. He was reading another porno. "Hey, the girl doesn't like it and no matter how you look at it, you're being rejected, buddy."

The woman smiled, nodding her head in agreement.

'Boss/Aniki' glared at him. "You're pretty gutsy."

**(Naruto OST 1 - It's the training! - Starts)**

As Aniki stop his foot on the ground and make a pose ith a red light flashes on his finger. "Do you understand who we are?! Are you challenging us, knowing that we are the Moya-nin Threesome?!" Before one of the men rolled in the air and land behins him and form a 'モ' (Mo) and the other next to him with a form 'ヤ' (Ya)

"Moya-nin? Never heard of it." Kakshai confused.

"You don't know Moya-nin?!" Mo said as the kanji written keep appearing. "How dare you to make fool of us!"

"Who the hell are you?!" Ya said demanded.

Kakashi slowly stepped out of the bushes, still trying to read his porn. "It's not worthy enough to introduce, but…well, my name is Kakashi Hatake."

"You're introducing yourself!" Moya sannin-shuu yelled in unison angrily.

"Oi, you're going to get it!" Mo said.

"You're going to regret it big time!" Ya said.

"For getting in the way of someone's romance, how dare you…!" Aniki/Boss said.

"Romance?" Kakashi asked, giving the men an eye-smile. "Isn't it just an annoying one-sided love?"

'Boss' shrieked before stomping the ground again. "How dare you! Men! We're going to attack."

"Yes, sir!" both responded.

"4, 3, 2, 1…!" Aniki/Boss counted down on his fingers with a audience effects.

"Hustle! Hustle!" Trio hustled.

The trio charged at Kakashi.

*Something dropping effects* *Horse whiny* - A the horse's head turn behind with a snickered.

Kakashi didn't even blink, effectively beating the snot out of all of them and tying them up with the swing.

"Please! Somebody help me!"

"Hey! I can't stand the heights!"

"Stop talking! Hey!"

The woman looked at Kakashi with hearts in her eyes, Kakashi spared her a glance. "...I guess I'll take you back to the village, then."

The woman looked absolutely thrilled at this and grabbed on to Kakashi right arm before they ignored them. The duo went back to the village.

"Hey, quit sighing! What, are you just leaving us hre?!"

**==Flashback Ended==**

"That's how it well..." Aniki/Boss finished with proudly expression.

"Don't be so proud!" His henchmans unison. "You lost!" As they sit the tree again.

"...So it means revenge from three years ago," one of the henchmen said.

"Boss has become stronger in the last three years," the other said, "so he's going to beat him in a face-to-face match."

"How dramatic."

Boss hit him over the head. "Idiots! Who would take such a risk?!"

"Huh?"

If we're going to do it, we'll do it stealthily from the shadows. Stealthily." As he chuckled with a smug smile.

As his henchmens move in fron to his boos and said. "D-Dirty!" They said.

**==Later==**

"Ahou...! Ahou...!" Crow yelled flew in the sky.

As Team 7 and 11 reached the first stopping point—a small inn at the side of the road—for a break for lunch.

"Oh Welcome!" the inn owner said in an overly enthusiastic voice. "Welcome! Welcome! Welcome! Welcome!"

'Creepy!' Ichigo stated on Naruto's mind.

Hitomi, Sayuri, Sakura, and Sasuke were a little creeped out by the lady's display of enthusiasm. But a barret with rocks on the top of the lid and as Moya-nins pop their heads lift the lid with a chuckled. With Naruto has his eyes rolled on his attention of he sensed a weakest Reiryoku around here? Before they left? They only bring some few weapons or tools in stuff.

Later in the inn. Everyone was sitting in front of a table with a lavish Japanese dinner of crab, fish, shrimp, dumplings, tea, and other traditional foods.

"Hehe yeah!" Hitomi said.

"Oh wow!" Sakura said polite.

Sasuke just huffed.

"That looks good," Naruto said as he looking at the food.

"How lavish," Kakashi noted.

Everyone quickly sat their table to eat. With Hitomi sit next to Kakashi, with Naruto and Sakura next besides to Kakashi, with Sasuke and Sayuri sit the other side.

"Take your time," the inn owner said as she closed the door. What they didn't know (well, okay, what the _Genin _didn't know minus Naruto nor Sakura), was that the three vengeful shinobi following them had rendered the inn-keeper unconscious and taken over, snickering quietly. letting Naruto can hear it.

As the owner remove the mask it reveal to an Moya-nin in a old fashion disguised. 'Kakashi... Now eat, this will be your last dinner party.' **(AN: I don't know about Moya-nin can their village that they learned to use chakra?)**

**==Imagined of Aniki/Boss's Plot==**

Kakashi eat their food quickly. 'Aniki's' explained. _'The meal contains a tasteless and odorless medicine that causes the uncontrollable hiccups.'_ Before Kakashi started to hiccups, as he continue. _'Just keep on having the ceaseless hiccups and die suffering.' _As the hiccups won't last and then he collapse and die_._

**==Ended==**

Aniki grinned for his revenge is complete. _'It's a fitting end for you!'_

**==With Team 7 and 11==**

Everyone sat quietly on their mats in front of the table waiting anxiously.

Hitomi glanced over at Kakashi, a determined glint in her eyes. _'I will unmask you…no matter what.'_

"Hm, what's the matter with you guys?" Kakashi asked, "No one's picking up their chopsticks?"

"Oh it's nothing really," Sayuri said, "Don't wait on us Kakashi-sensei, you go ahead and eat."

"Actually I'm- kind of on a diet right now," Kakashi said.

_'Figured he'd say something like that. Looks like I'll have to resort to more drastic measures,'_ Hitomi thought, _'Well then I'll strip off that mask if it kills me!' _

"Oh no, my hand slipped," Hitomi said openly as she flung a steaming hot kettle of tea in Kakashi's general direction. "Uwaaaaaaaaaaah!" With slow motion.

Right before the tea kettle reached Kakashi, he lifted the table straight up blocking the tea kettle, knocking off all the food in the process, except for a red octopus that was a bit slow to join the other food.

"GAHHH!" Hitomi freaked out.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Sakura and Sayuri asked angrily.

"Oh. Sorry, sorry, I unintentionally…" Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head innocently.

"What do you mean "unintentionally"?!" Naruto, Sakura, Hitomi, Sasuke and Sayuri said angrily all at once.

The trio of shinobi, who had been watching through peep-holes, gave pitiful moans. "Ah. What a pity! We worked so hard on that meal."

"How could he do such a thing." Moya-nin said depressed all at once.

**==Later==**

"Okay. What's our next move guys?" Sayuri asked her two teammates then with Naruto and Sakura.

"Don't worry about it. I think I have a plan," Sasuke said.

"What kind of plan?" Sakura and Hitomi asked Sasuke.

Sasuke grinned at his own apparent genius.

**==It was later at the hot springs==**

Naruto and Sasuke were in the hot spring waiting for Kakashi to arrive. Sakura and the girls was in the other spring.

Naruto and Sasuke poked their heads above the water.

"Not too shabby. Way to come through Sasuke, who wouldn't take their mask off in a hot spring?" Naruto said glancing at Sasuke.

"Never mind that. Just we better to keep our low-profile, senpai." Sasuke said.

At the distance? The Moya-nin hid behind the boulder, with...a little awkward about those three. As Aniki chuckled and said. "Kakashi, you will die here!" As he took out a blowpipe and glance at it and explained. "From this needle on the blowpipe arrow, coated with medicine I prepared that will make you laugh uncontrollably..."

**==Aniki's Plot==**

As needle hit Kakashi's head, that made him flinch and started to laughed. As he keep laughing and laughing and in few seconds and then...collapse and dead.

"You'll die laughing..."

**==Ended==**

Aniki grinned. "This is the fitting way for you..."

**==In the other hot spring - Female Section==**

"Oh man, I wanted to get a look too," Sayuri complained as she dipped her mouth under the water.

Sakura agreed. "I know, but with these hot springs after all," With Inner Sakura appeared snickered._** 'Damn, right!? I just want to see Naruto-kun's body again, shannaro!' **_

"Come on, Sakura! We're out of the loop. Nii-san and Sasuke are on the Male section? I wanna see! OOhhh." Hitomi dipped her mouth under the water joined Sayuri and blew bubbles.

"What's the hold up Kakashi!" Naruto shouted from his side of the hot spring.

"One sec, I'm coming," Kakashi said.

Hitomi and Sayuri pulled their mouth out of the water.

"Hm, We've gotta see this," Sayuri said. She and Hitomi moved toward the dividing wall that separated the men's side from the woman's side.

The door opened. Kakashi sensei walked out. The steam still hiding his face.

"This is it," Sasuke said.

With Moya-nin as Aniki prepared. "Great!" As he place the pipe on his mouth.

"Oh, I can't see a thing," Sayuri said trying to peek through a hole in the fence. A towel was now wrapped tightly around her body.

"So, am I!" Hitomi added. With Sakura shook her head of what they are doing? Since she knew of Naruto's plan has to wait.

Kakashi stepped into the water. Naruto and Sasuke rose out of the water as Kakashi slowly came into view.

"Phew, thanks for waiting. I'll just soak for a little while." Kakashi said. He had a towel on his head and around his mask.

Naruto and Sasuke looked despairingly fell backwards in the water. "You've gotta be kidding!" both said underwater.

"Now!" Boss blew out of the pipe, shooting the dart out just at Kakashi bent over.

"Hm, what's up with you two?" Kakashi asked, "Well, I'm slowly getting in." As he bent over, as the dart flies passed him, suddenly a green from hop towards the spring. And then frog jump in and the dart hit in the no nose,as the frog flinch and jerked back and starting to laugh.

"GAAH!" the Moya-nin shocked of the boss missed, as Kakashi turn his attention glance at the boulder. As the trio taking cover if they were spoted. "What that?!"

"What's going on, this is killing me," Sayuri said, still trying to peek through a hole in the fence.

"What's hapening over there?! I want to know!" Hitomi demanded.

Naruto and Sasuke stormed out of the hot springs, opened the door and collapsed in the dressing room as they keep hearing frog's laughing uncontrollably. Both of them had towels around their waists. Both were panting heavily.

"Naruto, what the heck was Kakashi-sensei thinking back there?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

As the frog keep laughing in seconds...and dead.

As sliding door open that Moya-nin trio finally left the hot springs,to the dressing room. As Aniki spoke. "Darn I'm completely flushed...Huh?" all of them in less than stellar moods. causing the Boss's eyes widened.

It turns out their clothes are missing. "Our clothes are gone?!" The trio distressed.

**==Next morning==**

A crow passed by with a "Ahou...! Ahou...!"

Hitomi look kinda messed up? Her hair didn't fix well, Sasuke has his headband's symbol upside down, and Sayuri has having problem with her sleep, that they were all exhausted out of their wits. Kakashi was rested, relaxed, and as happy as a calm. Naruto and Sakura have a their good night sleep? Since they have their fix themselves up that the moment.

"Please come again!" the inn owner said over enthusiastically. "Please come again!"

"Thank you very much. Safe journey to you," the three inn girls said as everyone left.

"Please come again! Please come again!" Then the same barrel yesterday then following them.

As the lip lift open reveal to be Moya trio has their clothes wore. With the Boss/Aniki spoke. "Crap... I'm going to definitely defeat you, Kakashi Hatake."

Mo glance at the boss and said. "But it was great that we brought spare clothes." In view Kakashi look cheerful and Team 7 are look execusted from their sleep problem they couldn't walk properly. While Naruto and Sakura are on besides each other.

"I wondered who took them away...? Our clothes!" Ya asked.

Later at the farm everyone was called to help out at.

"Alright, you've all got jobs to do. You'd best get to work. Dismissed," Kakashi said. Then the same horsewith a snickered.

With Naruto spoke. "I better get some work as well,"

**==Later==**

"I've about had it guys. I don't think my nerve stressed can handle much more of this," Hitomi said. Her face weary with exhaustion. "Since Nii-san and Sakura has having a good night sleep."

Then the bird appeared. "Ahou..."

"I'm getting pretty fed up myself," Sasuke said. He too was exhausted.

"Ahou..." - then the crow drop something on the ground. - "Ahou..."

"Yeah, Nii-san, me too. That makes three of us," Sayuri said. She was even more exhausted than the other two. And the another "Ahou..."

"Ahou..."

"ALRIGHT THEN! DESPERATE TIMES CALL FOR DESPERATE MEASURES!" Hitomi said, mustering up the last of his mental energy.

"Desperate measures?" Sayuri and Sasuke asked questionably.

**==Later after a clothes change==**

"Why are we dressed like this?" Sasuke asked.

Everyone was now dressed in the grey camouflage ninja outfits Hitomi saw before that given to Naruto? Since that part of his plan, and since he knew the only target the three stooges that were targeting. Although everyone was a few sizes too small.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hitomi asked rhetorically, "we're posing as a trio of rogue ninja."

"Where did you even get these things?" Sakura asked.

"Um, l-look uh, let's not get bogged down in the details," Hitomi said trying to hide the fact that her former brother Naruto stole the outfits secretly.

"Do you even have a plan?" Sasuke asked.

"Strip off the mask. By force if we have to," Hitomi said in a dynamic pose.

**==With kakashi and Naruto==**

Kakashi was happily hammering in a nail in a fence. And with Naruto working about with his girlfriend, as Naruto eyes rolled behind and soon it's going as planned. As The Moya Trio still hiding in the barrel.

"Damn, Kakashi..." Aniki cursed, as Ya quickly pointed that direction that knock his face. "Aniki! Look at that!"

"We challenge you," Hitomi went on. "All of us against you. If we win, you have to do what we say, no matter _what_."

The three shinobi hid in the bushes. "Hey, who's that?"

Hitomi, Sayuri, and Sasuke approached Kakashi from behind.

"Hey, Kakashi Hatake!" Hitomi said in a poorly disguised voice.

"What of the three of you up to?" Kakashi asked.

"It looks like someone else has a grudge against Kakashi," one of the shinobi suggested. Before the horses whining.

"This is our perfect chance," Boss exclaimed.

"Alright," Kakashi said, looking amused. "Bring it on, you three."

"It looks like someone else has a grudge against Kakashi," one of the shinobi suggested.

"This is our perfect chance," Boss exclaimed.

**(Naruto Soundtrack - Go Go Naruto - Start)**

"Hold it right there!" Aniki/Boss exclaimed as Hitomi stepped in. "Ah hahaha! Kakashi, it's time you payed for your transgressions. The price is _death_, delivered in this elixir that will make you cry uncontrollab- AHHHHH!" He dropped a purple bottle with a yellow label as two other ninja in grey camouflage clothing flipped in behind him.

Hitomi, Sasuke, and Sayuri were all tied up, Kakashi holding them all up with one hand.

"That's funny. I was just wondering just how long you fellas were going to hide there. You finally decide to show yourselves," Kakashi said as he put the three young ninja down. As he turn his head at Naruto. "You knew they were stalking us?" He asked.

Naruto nodded. "Yup, since I have known that from the start before we left the gates yesterday." He anwered, as Kakashi turn back attention to the Moya-trio.

The three other ninja backed away in fear. "Ah, well, you know..."

"First thing's first; Sayuri, Sasuke, Hitomi," Kakashi said. The three were caught off guard, "Why on earth are you dressed like that?"

"U-uh, well, the thing is-" Hitomi stammered out.

_'Oh boy, we'd better come up with something fast_,' Sayuri thought to herself. "CAUGHT YOU!" she said pointing a finger at the three ninja, "You fell right into our trap! We knew all along you were targeting Kakashi-sensei!"

"That's impossible?!" Aniki said. This one had thick eyebrows and sideburns. "Are you telling me our makinations were exposed from the very beginning!"

"Of course, this was all just a rouse to lure you guys out. And you fell for it, hook line and sinker!" Sayuri continued.

"So we were caught up in your_ web of deception_?" the ninja with sideburns said.

"Drat, we underestimated them because they were kids," one of the other ninja with him said.

_"No one filled me in on any of this,"_ Hitomi said dumbfounded.

_"Nice work Sayuri,"_ Sasuke said.

"Well, I'm not sure I get what's going on around here, but whatever," Kakashi said as he walked toward the other three ninja. They backed away from him, but fell backwards. With Naruto called. "Don't worry about it Kakashi? I won't help you a bit."

"Thank you." Mask wearing ninja replied.

"Oh please forgive us. Forgive us!" the three ninja said as the bowed to Kakashi.

"There are no words aren't going to help you here..." Kakashi said as he leaned forward ominously.

"O-Oh, no!" "S-Stop!" The three ninja cowered in fear.

*Something dropping effects* *Horse whiny* - A the horse's head turn behind with a snickered.

**(Naruto Soundtrack - Go Go Naruto - Ended)**

A few minutes later after Kakashi gave the "three stooges" a sound beating. With Naruto shook his head. 'Weakling!'

'You got that right, Naruto.' Ichigo admitted.

'I should have guess about those three!' Naruto Sr stated.

"This is just like three years ago all over again. We swinging from a rope like an oversized yo-yo. You've got us trussed up in the same stupid rope that you used last time-" Aniki said.

"By the way. Who are you guys?" Kakashi asked after shaking the dust off his hands.

"And he doesn't even remember who we are," Moya-trio said as they started crying.

As the sun is about to setting as the crow again with a 'Ahou... Ahou...' with the Moya-trio still struggle from the binding.

And while the Horse in the fences snickering.

**==Later at Sunset==**

"Hey, Kakashi-niisan," Hitomi inquired, the team finally return to Konoha with Team 11 while the sun started setting. Kakashi put down his little red book "yeah". "What are you hiding under that mask?"

"What? You wanna know what's behind my mask?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah," Sayuri answered.

"You should've just said so in the first place," Kakashi said.

"So does that mean you'll show us?" Sayuri asked.

"Sure. I don't mind," Kakashi said.

Sakura, Sasuke, Hitomi and Sayuri all grouped around Kakashi in anticipation. With Naruto is not interesting, but since he'll have to wait in the time comes.

"What's the big deal?"

Sakura, Sasuke, Hitomi and Sayuri all started wide eyed with anticipation witha heartbeat effects.

"Alright," Kakashi said as he reached up for the mask.

~The image of Kakashi with blimp lips showed up.~

_'Is it blimp lips?'_ Sakura thought.

~The image of Kakashi with bucked teeth showed up.~

_'Or bucked teeth,' _Sasuke thought.

~An image of Kakashi with a tiny mouth popped up.~

_'Or a tiny mouth_,_'_ Hitomi thought.

"Behind this mask-" Kakashi said as he put his fingers around the top. Sakura, Sasuke, Hitomi and Sayuri all waited in anticipation.

_**'**__Behind that mask,' _all four thought.

Behind the mask…was another mask a faded mask underneath. "There happens to be another mask behind this one. Neat, huh?" Kakashi said happily.

"WHAT?!" Hitomi, Sayuri, Sakura and Sasuke all face fault as they're original colors turn into white-grey-black.

They all collapsed with a loud thud.

"Hehehehehehe," Kakashi laughed. With Naruto shook his head admitted but it was funny.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Hitomi said angrily, "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT?!"

"Ahou...! Ahh!" Crow final yelled.

**==Konoha - Team 7 Training Grounds - Memorial Stone - Night==**

Kakashi was standing in that memorial stone for a while? Since how many times when he got there. But everything something might interessting? Since then his respect to his friend that died from the last war. As Kakashi was admitted about this. Since knowing his past maybe hunting him? As Kakashi pull his mask down to reveal his face? Since his face is look like his father since he was suicide.

But Kakashi heard a footstps stepping the grass as he turn his attention as reveal to be Naruto.

As Naruto spoke. "Sorry, about earlier? Since Hitomi made a secret mission for herself, since she did not know about what's behind your mask?" As he approaches the memorial stone, as Naruto took out some bouquet of flowers and place it in the based, and he took out a Sake as he remove the cord, and pour all the names of all the ninja that sacrificed to save Konoha,

**"**Yes, since I was not letting some of my comrades about this mask." Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded, as he place the empty bottle besides the flowers and place two hands together and pray. "Visiting your friend again?"

Kakashi nodded.

"So, this is you face, right?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi flinch of he forgot his mask, with Naruto paused him. "Don't worry, Kakashi! I won't tell anyone." sunset-blond said.

As the Copy-Cat sighed in relief if Naruto will spread rumors about his face. "I guess your right, Naruto." Kakashi said. "I maybe look like him. Since his death, he save many comrades since then."

With that Naruto stood and stared all the names. "I maybe still have grudge the Namikazes, since I have no attention, to think the past. And then move forward to the future." He said.

Kakashi nodded. "Well, thinks work out, right?"

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, soon as Naruto tun around and begun to walk away. "Well, I better go now. I will give some space for this."

"Yeah, and it better." Kakashi replied.

Once Naruto gone and leaving Kakashi in the stone, after his prayed and heading home for sure.

**==With Naruto==**

Naruto continue heading back to his penthouse with a smile. "I got you Kakashi-san, and my adopted parents told me about this? Since my parents got the pictures?"

_'Can you hear me, mina?'_

'Yeah, musuko. Man! It's been years of how many times to what's the mystery of Kakashi-nii-san's mask! It's good thing I saw his face for now.' Naruto Sr stated.

'Yes, foxy-kun? Can't believe we actually saw his face.' Sakura-yuki said.

'So, this is the face of Kakashi Hatake.' Ichigo said.

_'Yeah, and good thing I have planned to stole those clothes that belong to Moyagakure. Since I never heard of it?' _Naruto admitted._ 'And good thing I will draw some for a blackmailed material when the time comes.'  
_

'Yeah, just like when I never know of what those clothes belong to?' Naruto Sr wondered.

'Foxy-kun, since I know you were the one who took those clothes?' Sakura-yuki said.

'Yeah, since I was unpredictable since then.' Naruto admitted.

_'Guess can't help it, and good thing to make preparation for my training,'_ Naruto Jr informed.

'Correct Naruto. Since Your being the Rikudou Sennin in legend. And this Nation needs the new Sage. And it better save those who closes to you.' Zangetsu said.

_'Thank, jiji.'_ Naruto Jr thank his zanpakuto.

'As longs as me and your family will be there for you.' Zangetsu said wisely.

_'Yeah, and it will be the Chunin Exams coming this year.'_ Naruto replied and he disappeared with his shunpo.

* * *

**0=0=0=0=0=Story Ended=0=0=0=0=0**

* * *

**Naruto Ending 6 - Ryuusei (Meteor)**  
**Link: ** www . youtube watch?v=9K1SXJvJn3c

**(Music Start)**

I believe your promise  
It's too hard to give me courage  
Always I feel it the precious time seeing you…  
Tachidomatta kata ni

Asu e mukau kaze wo kanjiteta  
Machi no akari hoshikuzu mitai ni  
Futari tsutsumu kedo  
"Sorezore ni chigau kagayaki ga aru" to  
warau kimi ga ichiban mabushiku mieruyo

Yume wa ryuusei no you ni ameagari no niji no you ni  
Kono kokoro ni hikari wo tsurete kuru  
Mayoitsudzukeru koto ga hitotsu no kotae ni naru yo  
Gomakashitari shinai to chikaou

Always I feel it the precious time seeing you…

**(Music Ended)**

* * *

**Story Complete**  
Date: 6/26/2014/7:36pm - **Edit:** 9/29/2014/2:09am

**Well, there you have it, it's a better master piece of an Art. And Please Review of this Story.**


End file.
